


Sensitive

by merihn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

“Ow, ow, ow! Jesus, maybe you could just beat me up yourself, it’d hurt less!”

John rolled his eyes, keeping his head bent over Rodney’s knee. He swiped the alcohol covered swab over the scrape to clean it and Rodney hissed. John could feel him death glaring at the top of his head, and he slapped the table beside him with the palm of his hand.

John ripped open the bandaid and stuck it gently over the scrape, swiping his fingers over it to make sure it stuck. Rodney growled through gritted teeth.

“If you’re good, I’ll make it up to you later,” John said finally.

“How? How can you make this up to me? It’s throbbing, okay?”

John grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in close, pressing their mouths together. He bit gently on Rodney’s lip before sliding his tongue inside, silencing any other comments as he kissed him deeply. Rodney moaned and grabbed his thighs, holding tight as they kissed.

“Okay,” Rodney gasps when they break apart for breath. “Okay, later.”

*


End file.
